Who Knew
by ikriam
Summary: My first over song fic so easy with da comments plz :D


Who Knew

_**You took my hand  
>You showed me how<br>You promised me you'd be around  
>Uh huh<br>That's right  
>I took your words<br>And I believed  
>In everything<br>You said to me  
>Yeah huh<br>That's right**_

Richtofen and Dempsey sat on the roof of the abandoned theater watching the clouds they loved to come here even though the zombie apocalypse was over. "Hey look this cloud looks like they ray gun" Dempsey chuckled.

"Und zhis one looks like a zombie running avay from zhe ray gun" Richtofen laughed evilly but coughed soon afterwards.

"You okay doc?"

"Ja" Richtofen faked a smile; he rested his head on Dempsey's chest. "Dempshey…?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you"

Dempsey grinned. "I love you too Richtofen" he placed a quick kiss on the German's lips before they continued to stare at the sky. Dempsey took Richtofen's hand in his and kissed his fingers and the feminine Nazi giggled at the attention.

_**If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong<br>I know better  
>Cause you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew<strong>_

"Looking back on all we've been through… Richtofen man you can't imagine how much I fucking love you"

Richtofen smiled weakly. "Same here American, I'll love you forever"

"Hey doctors should keep their promises so promise me"

"I promise"

"No give me a an unbreakable promise Nazi"

"I promise to love you every second of everyday Tank Dampshey"

Dempsey played with Richtofen's hair. "And I will love you forever too"

"Now I need to go take a quick shower and I vill be right back" with those words spoken Richtofen left.

"Dempsey?" Nikolai and Takeo called.

"Hey guys" Dempsey stared at his comrades with a nervous look when he noticed how serious they look. "What's wrong?"

"Haven't you noticed evil doctor is changing?" Nikolai started.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that Richtofen might be sick…" Takeo said and lowered his hat to his face.

Dempsey chuckled. "Nah you guys are just imagining things"

_**Remember when we were such fools  
>And so convinced and just too cool<br>Oh no  
>No no<br>I wish I could touch you again  
>I wish I could still call you friend<br>I'd give anything**_

Dempsey sat in his and Richtofen's room waiting for the German to finish; he lied down on the bed and closed his eyes, he still sees them, the glowy yellowish eyes, those days when he kicked their asses daily and how he loved to hold his M16 almost more than anything…. Almost. He still loved Richtofen and everything in the Nazi was perfect to him. Sure they had their differences in the past, but some yes and no(s) couldn't break them up.

Richtofen was so smart, so devious, so evil, Dempsey saw something in the German no one else could, under all that, Richtofen was just another poor soul, thrown and rejected by his family and all those around him. Dempsey no longer wanted to be one of those people that torture Richtofen.

The day he had told Richtofen how he really felt was one of the best days in his life, how the German lunged at him and kissed him, the thought making Dempsey smirk. Richtofen was his and only his and nothing would ever change that.

Dempsey opened his eyes when the sounds of loud rough coughs interrupted his thoughts. He followed the trail of coughs and ended up standing in front of the bathroom door. He gulped and licked his lips before knocking on the door. "Richtofen? You there?"

Tank got more worried by the second; no one had replied to him, he knocked louder. "RICHTOFEN?"

_**When someone said count your blessings now  
>'fore they're long gone<br>I guess I just didn't know how  
>I was all wrong<br>They knew better  
>Still you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew<strong>_

"Dempsey what's wrong?" Nikolai asked.

"Just help me take" on the count of three both men kicked the door breaking it down, there sat Richtofen under the sink his hands covering his mouth as he coughed violently, blood spilling through his fingers. "Richtofen" Dempsey ran to his side. "What happened? Please Richtofen talk to me"

Richtofen gasped. "D…Dempsey"

"It's okay I'm here" Tank held Richtofen in his arms tightly.

"D-Dempshey I-I love you"

"I love you too"

Richtofen was panting, he couldn't breath, Dempsey rested the German's head on his lap as he fought back tears. Richtofen was dying in his hands and he couldn't do anything about it. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE" Nikolai gave one last look at the doctor before running to the nearest telephone. "It will be fine doc, you'll be fine were going to get you to the hospital"

"I'm shorry" Richtofen whispered. "I'm so shorry"

How Edward's voice was getting weaker, it made the tears fall from Dempsey's eyes. "D-Don't be you'll make it"

"Bitte don't cry" Richtofen said before his eyes closed.

"No no no Richtofen please, stay with me, please you promised, you promised me you can't break your promise please, PLEASE"

"Remember mein love… I vill always love you Dempshey" Those were the last words Richtofen had spoken before his body was drained from all the heat and went cold.

"Richtofen? Please don't do this to me please I love you" Dempsey placed his head on Richtofen's chest and cried a yell of sorrow echoed in the house.

_**Yeah yeah  
>I'll keep you locked in my head<br>Until we meet again  
>Until we<br>Until we meet again  
>And I won't forget you my friend<br>What happened**_

Richtofen was gone and Dempsey felt like he just sat there, he couldn't save him. Nikolai rushed in with Takeo and stood in horror as they watched the American crying his heart out. Richtofen's last words echoing in his head. "Dempsey… were so sorry" Takeo took off his hat and placed it on his chest in honor of his passed away comrade.

"He was sick Dempsey you couldn't do anything" Nikolai patted Dempsey's shoulder.

Dempsey nodded and kissed Richtofen's cheek before putting the body down on the ground. He would never forget the man who changed his world since they first met. But Nikolai was right Richtofen was illed and he was weak, his body couldn't fight the sickness.

"Now ret the Doctors take his body then we can bury him anywhere you want" Takeo said and as much as Dempsey didn't want to leave the body but he knew he should so his love can rest in piece.

_**If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong and<br>That last kiss  
>I'll cherish<br>Until we meet again  
>And time makes<br>It harder  
>I wish I could remember<br>But I keep  
>Your memory<br>You visit me in my sleep  
>My darling<br>Who knew  
>My darling<br>My darling  
>Who knew<br>My darling  
>I miss you<br>My darling  
>Who knew<br>Who knew **_

Dempsey sat in the graveyard next to Richtofen's tomb. "Hey Richtofen, see as I promised I'd come visit everyday. Takeo and Nikolai keep leaving early but I just don't want to leave" The American didn't feel the tears escaping his eyes. "I appreciate you coming to visit me everyday too I mean I see you everytime I close my eyes… I miss you"

END…


End file.
